Daini Tsuki (The Second Moon)
by Usa
Summary: An evil queen wants Mamoru
1. Default Chapter

Title: Daini Tsuki (The Second Moon)  
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: All characters of Sailor Moon are property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kondasha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai. Ruroni and Queen Nisei were created by me! ^_^  
Author's Notes: This fic takes place right after Sailor Moon R and a new enemy has just arrived. Usagi's and her friends' parents know about them being Sailor Senshi. Usagi's father, however, is having a little trouble dealing with it...  
  
~~~~~~~  
Daini Tsuki  
Part 1  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ruroni!"  
  
"Yes, Queen Nisei-sama?"  
  
"I want Endymion for myself. I shall give you youma to defeat Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity. Do whatever you like to her Senshi, but I want the Princess dead and Endymion brought to me. Is that clear?"  
  
"Hai, my Queen. I will do whatever it takes!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi yawned as she stepped into her house. It was the second night of fighting for the Sailor Senshi. The new enemy seemed to like to attack when no one else was around. Tsukino Kenji was waiting up for Usagi. He stood in the hallway glaring at her as she took off her shoes. "Papa, what is it? You seem upset."  
  
"Usagi, I'm sick of you coming home at all hours of the night! I don't like this Sailor Moon business at all! In fact, as of now, I am forbidding you to become Sailor Moon." Usagi blinked. Did he just say what she thought he just said. Before she could reply, Kenji stepped up to her and removed her brooch. "I'll keep this with me."  
  
"Papa! I need that! I have to be Sailor Moon, I have to... Onegai, give it back, Papa."  
  
"Iya, Usagi." At that, he turned and headed upstairs.  
  
Usagi didn't know what to do, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sadly walked downstairs to join her family for breakfast. When she arrived at the table, she noticed that her father wasn't there. "Mama, where's Papa?"  
  
"Did you forget, baka Usagi!" Her brother, Shingo, said, "he went to Yokohoma for that three day meeting."  
  
"Mama... did he talk to you about... about..."  
  
"About what, dear?" Ikuko asked.  
  
Usagi was near tears. "My brooch."  
  
"What about it, is it broken?"  
  
"Iie, he took it from me. Mama, he's forbidden me to become Sailor Moon!"   
  
Ikuko stared at her daughter in shock. "Nani? Are you certain you didn't just misunderstand him?"   
  
"I am! He forbid me! I have to be Sailor Moon, I just have to be!"   
  
The phone rang. Shingo, who had been listening to the conversation in silence, answered it. "Moshi moshi? Oh, Papa! Hai, hai, she's right here. Hold on... Baka Usagi, Papa wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hai?" Ikuko and Shingo watched her expression change from hope that he was changing his mind to utter despair. "Papa! Onegai! They're the only friends I have! Papa! Pa-" Usagi stared at the phone. He had hung up on her.  
  
Ikuko put a hand on her should. "Usagi, daijobu? What did he say?"  
  
"He said that I couldn't see or talk to Mamo-chan and the girls ever again."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked silently home from school. She dared not walk with Ami or Makoto. Her father would be on his way home and with her luck, he would spot her with them. She completely ignored the two girls when they called her to their table at lunch. Usagi wanted to explain to them, but she didn't know how to. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when her communicator went off. "Minna! Hurry to the old warehouse off old Juuban Road!"  
  
Without thinking of herself, Usagi ran to the warehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi watched the battle from behind a stack of crates. She could hear Sailor Mars complaining about her tardiness. But, what could she do? Well, the question was answered. The Senshi were down for the count and didn't notice the youma preparing for another attack. Usagi jumped out and slammed straight into the youma.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Mars yelled in confusion. "Why aren't you transformed?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen arrived just in time to see his girlfriend charging at a youma. The minute Usagi charged it, she regretted it. *Why don't I ever use my brain? How can I defeat this thing?* She screamed as the youma grabbed her and tossed her into some crates. She felt something pop in her knee as she landed on it.   
  
"Minna!" Tuxedo Kamen said. "Finish it off!"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
As the Senshi went about disposing of the youma, he ran up to Usagi. "Usa-ko, daijobu? Why didn't you transform?" She didn't reply, but just laid on the ground. "Usa?"   
  
"Mamo-chan..."   
  
It was then that he noticed that her brooch was missing. Usagi slowly sat up with his help. Before he could ask her about her brooch, the Senshi ran up to them. "Baka Usagi! What did you think you were doing?" Rei asked.  
  
"Rei-chan," Mamoru said, "calm down a minute. Usa-ko, where's your brooch?"   
  
The minute he questioned her, the girls gasped. "Nani yo?"  
  
Holding back her tears, Usagi told them what happened between her and her father and the demands he made. "Gomen ne. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how. Everyone thinks I'm irresponsible as it is."  
  
"Usagi-chan, this has nothing to do with responsibility," Ami said. "From what you're saying, you were very responsible in trying to convince your father that you need to become Sailor Moon."  
  
"If I was, then how come it didn't work?" she asked sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru helped Usagi onto the couch. Ikuko and Shingo left a note saying that were at the grocery store. "Usa-ko, lie down and I'll bring some ice for your knee." She just nodded a reply as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Usagi? Are you home?" Ikuko said.  
  
"Hai, Mama, I'm in the living room."  
  
"Usagi, Shingo and I weren't sure--" She stopped when she saw Usagi on the couch. "What happened, Usagi?" Mamoru walked in with the ice. "Mamoru-san, what's going on?"  
  
"You're daughter likes to fight even without her transformation brooch."  
  
"Nani?" Ikuko shouted, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mama, you're not mad are you? I had to stop the youma from hurting the others."   
  
Ikuko went up to Usagi and gave her a hug. "You're so brave, Usa. I'm proud of you."  
  
Shingo was about to head upstairs from the mushiness when he saw his father seething at the sight of Mamoru. "Papa!" he said.  
  
Everyone turned to face Kenji. "What the hell is going on here?" He didn't take his eyes off Mamoru the entire time. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Papa," Usagi said getting up. She nearly fell over, but Ikuko caught her in time.  
  
"Usagi, what happened! What did he do to you?"  
  
"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!" Usagi screamed. Kenji just looked at his daughter in shock. "For your information, I'm like this because you took my brooch away. The girls needed my help and I did what I could. Just because I didn't transform into Sailor Moon doesn't mean I can't be like her. She's me and I'm her."   
  
As soon as Usagi was finished, she rushed out of the room as fast as she could and out the door. Kenji was too stunned to say anything as Mamoru followed her. "Kenji, give me Usagi's brooch," Ikuko said quietly.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Doushite? She's going to help the other Senshi whether you want her to or not and I'd prefere that she would be able to transform. It's true that Usagi could get killed, but you're raising the chances by not letting her have the brooch."  
  
"No, Ikuko, you don't understand," Kenji said with a sigh, "I can't give it to her because I don't have it anymore."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sank to the ground in tears near the bottom of the steps of Rei's temple. Her knee was aching badly as was her heart. How could her father not understand? "Usa-ko..."  
  
"Mamo-chan, what am I going to do? I can't fight, but the Senshi need me," she said between sobs.   
  
"We'll figure out something, I promise. Now what do you say I help you up these stairs. You're going to want to stay here for the night, ne?" Usagi nodded as Mamoru picked her up.   
  
Rei had just finished a fire reading when he saw Mamoru carrying Usagi up the stairs. "Usagi, Mamoru-san, what's wrong?"  
  
"Uh, Rei-chan, can I stay here tonight?" Usagi asked tiredly.  
  
"Of course! Mamoru-san, bring her to the guest room next to mine." Mamoru did so and laid Usagi on the bed.   
  
"Mamo-chan, will you stay with me until I fall asleep, onegai."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Hai, Usa-ko, demo, let me call your mother first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mamoru was shutting the door when Rei tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped nearly ten feet. "Rei-chan," he whispered, "don't do that, I thought it was Usa's dad."  
  
"Gomen nasai. What happened?" Mamoru told Rei what had happened. "Poor Usagi. What can we do?"  
  
"For now, all we can do is be supportive. Call the others and tell them we'll have an emergency meeting here tomorrow morning. I'm going to call Tsukino-san, she'll be worried."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Nani?" the Senshi asked. They had arrived at the temple a half an hour ago and Mamoru had just told them what happened the night before. Usagi was still asleep.   
  
"There's something else. I haven't told Usa-ko yet, demo, her mother told me on the phone last night. Apparently, Tsukino-san sold the brooch."  
  
"NANI YO!" The girls and Mamoru turned around the see Usagi standing behind them. Tears were spilling down her face. "Mamo-chan, you should have told me."  
  
"I know Usa, gomen. Forgive me?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'd better go home," she told them sadly.   
  
"Usagi-chan, matte!" Ami said, pulling out her computer. "I can pinpoint where the Ginzuishou is then we can go get it."   
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai, just give me fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay," Usagi replied sitting next to Mamoru.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Minna!" Ami said. "I've located the Ginzuishou! It's still in Yokohoma, if we hurry, we may be able to get to it!"  
  
Usagi stood up, nearly toppling over. Mamoru caught her. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!"  
  
"We shouldn't all go," Makoto replied. "Minako-chan, Rei-chan, and I will stay behind in case the enemy should arrive again. We'll also let Usagi-chan's parents know what's going on."  
  
"Good idea," Mamoru told her. "We'll be back as soon as possible." He looked at Ami and Usagi. "Ready?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ruroni was satisfied that he had found the Ginzuishou so quickly. "I don't know why it's not with the Princess, but I'm not complaining," he said more to himself than to the youma that was with him.  
  
"Ruroni-sama," the youma said. "How do we know the Princess will come?"  
  
"Baka! She needs the Ginzuishou to transform into Sailor Moon! Lets leave the planet, she'll lose energy that way and be easier to kill."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stared quietly out the window. She wondered how her father could have been so cruel. Didn't he believe in her? She had saved the world with the help of her friends many times. A beeping pulled Usagi out of her thoughts. "Ami-chan..." she said hopefully.   
  
Ami smiled. "Mamoru-san, pull over next to that jewelry store."   
  
Usagi looked at the sign, 'Muriko and Sons Jewelers'. Muriko was friends with the Tsukino's. "Muriko-san is Papa's best friend," she said with a smile. "I haven't seen him in months."  
  
As Usagi was about to enter, Ami's computer beeped again. "Nani?" she asked. "What is it, Ami-chan?" Suddenly, Usagi felt very lightheaded and everything was spinning. "Mamo-chan..." she whispered before she lost consciousness.  
  
"Usa-ko! What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"The Ginzuishou, it's... gone. I don't have any trace of it at all!"  
  



	2. part 2

~~~~~~~  
Daini Tsuki  
Part 2  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Rei-chan, daijobu?" Makoto asked.  
  
"The Ginzuishou! Usagi!"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino ran into the living room when she heard her daughter's name. "What's wrong, Rei-san?"  
  
"What about the Ginzuishou?" Minako asked.  
  
"It's... it's gone."  
  
"Nani?" everyone shouted.  
  
Rei closed her eyes. "We have to get to Yokohoma. Usagi needs our help."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino grabbed her purse and keys from the table. "I'll take you there!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Muriko had seen the young girl collapse in front of his store. He immediately recognized her. Opening the door, he told Mamoru to bring her inside. After putting Usagi on a sofa in the room, Mamoru turned around. "Arigatou, Muriko-san."  
  
"It's nothing, really. Usa-chan's father is a close friend of mine. And you two are...?"  
  
"I'm Chiba Mamoru and this is Mizuno Ami."  
  
Muriko smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said as Usagi stirred. "I'll get some water for her."  
  
Mamoru nodded and knelt next to her. "Usa-ko, can you hear me?"  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
Suddenly, Ami's computer went berserk. "Nani?" Mamoru said. "What is it now?"  
  
"A youma! Come on, we gotta go!" Ami replied.  
  
As they turned to leave, Usagi shouted, "Matte!"  
  
"Iie, Usagi-chan. You won't be able to fight without the Ginzuishou. Besides you can barely stand up with that knee as it is."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "She's right, Usa-ko. Onegai, listen to her."  
  
Usagi pouted. "Fine! But I don't have to like it!"  
  
"That's my girl, be right back!"   
  
As soon as they took off, Usagi limped after them.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ikuko had just parked the car when the girls' communicator went off. "Minna, we thought you were in Yokohoma! Hurry to fifth street. A nasty youma is attacking everyone in sight!"  
  
"We're on our way, Ami-chan," Rei replied.  
  
"Girls, be careful," Ikuko said.  
  
Nodding, the girls transformed. "Mars Star Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Star Power..."  
  
"Venus Star Power..."  
  
"...MAKE UP!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi watched from a telephone booth. "If only I could help them," she said in frustration.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Venus shouted. Looking up, Usagi saw Mamoru on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"IIE!" Usagi screamed. A bright light surrounded her and she felt the power of the Ginzuishou. She then realized that it was in her hands. Astonished, she called out, "Moon Crystal Power... MAKE UP!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Senshi watched in horror as Tuxedo Kamen flew past them. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Venus shouted.   
  
They all turned when Usagi screamed. "What's going on?" Jupiter asked as a light surrounded Usagi.   
  
"She must have unconsciously called the Ginzuishou!" Mercury explained.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power... MAKE UP!" The Senshi were surprised that Sailor Moon skipped her speech and went straight to the attack. "Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
"Great job, Sailor Moon!" they said.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw Mamoru on the ground. Detransforming, she limped over to him. "Mamo-chan, hang on!"  
  
Mamoru slowly opened his eyes. "Usa-ko..."  
  
"Daijobu?"  
  
"Hai." He winced. "Sort of..." Makoto and Rei helped him up while Minako and Ami helped Usagi.   
  
"What happened?" someone shouted. Turning, they saw Muriko running towards them. "I went to bring Usa-chan water, and all three of you were gone."  
  
"Uh, well..." Usagi began.  
  
"Mamoru-san's pager beeped," Ami said. "It turned out to be our friends here. They needed help. Usagi-chan must have followed despite what happened earlier."  
  
Muriko was happy with the explanation, but shook his head at Usagi. "Usa-chan, your father would kill me if something happened to you. Please exercise more caution."  
  
"Hai, Muriko-san. Gomen... ITAI!" Usagi's knee was throbbing.  
  
"Usa-ko!"  
  
Muriko picked her up. "See, he's going to kill me."  
  
Rei then told him that she had klutzed out the other day. "More like she saved our lives," Minako whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Muriko asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ruroni, why have you returned without the Ginzuishou?"  
  
"Nisei-sama, the Princess somehow called for it unconsciously when my youma attacked the Prince."  
  
Nisei just stared at him. To say she was angry was an understatement, she was furious. "Your youma attacked the Prince of the Earth! I specifically told you not to harm him!" she screamed. "I want the Prince for myself and our planet!" Nisei calmed down, then added, "I will give you one more chance, Ruroni. Kill Princess Serenity and bring the Prince to me."  
  
"Hai, my Queen," he replied with a bow.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kenji entered Usagi's room and sighed. His little girl was growing up before his eyes. "Papa..."  
  
Kenji sat next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, arigatou."   
  
The two stared at each other for a few minutes before the silence was broken. "Papa."  
  
"Usagi," her father said. "Onegai, let me speak." She nodded. "There's still much that I don't understand about all this, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you and your friends. Will you forgive me for acting the way I did?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Papa. I will also try to explain everything as well as I can." The two hugged.  
  
"Also, that Chiba guy is outside your door. He'd like to speak with you. When he leaves, I want an explanation about him as well."  
  
"Hai, Papa," Usagi replied as Kenji opened the door.   
  
He gave Mamoru a look. "Five minutes, she needs her rest."  
  
"Of course, Tsukino-san," Mamoru said.  
  
~~~~~~   
  
Ruroni stood outside of the Princess' home and waited for the Prince. *Maybe Nisei-sama will let me have the Princess for myself... I'll have to find out.* "Youma!"  
  
"Hai, Ruroni-sama."  
  
"When the Prince comes out, do not harm him. Keep an eye out for the Senshi or the Princess. Do what you want with the Senshi, but don't kill the Princess... yet. I have to speak with our Queen first. Is that clear?"  
  
"Hai, Ruroni-sama."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Usa-ko, daijobu?"  
  
"Hai, Mamo-chan. You?"  
  
He nodded, sitting next to her. "It seems that we have much to explain to your father, ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Make sure you're not here when I tell him," she said with a smile.  
  
Mamoru brushed her cheek with his hands. Their eyes locked for a moment and then they kissed. After a few minutes, they reluctantly broke away. "I'd better go, Usa-ko."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to get Papa angry. Oyasumi, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi, Usa-ko."  
  
Usagi sighed when Mamoru left. She was about to settle down for bed, when she heard a commotion outside. "Who are you? Get off me!"   
  
IT WAS MAMORU!  
  
"Moon Crystal Power... Make up!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I suggest you take your hands off that man!" Ruroni looked down on the beautiful Moon Princess. "I am the pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Gomen, Princess Serenity, but my queen, Nisei-sama, has requested Prince Endymion's presence." He snapped his fingers and a youma appeared. *Distract her!* Ruroni told the youma telepathically.  
  
"Good evening, my dear," the youma said eerily. "Lets have some fun!"   
  
The youma attempted to blast Sailor Moon with balls of fire. She was having a hard time dodging them with her bad knee. Finally, the youma smacked the knee. "ITAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!"  
  
In a flash of light, the youma, Ruroni, and Mamoru were gone.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" Ikuko and Kenji called. They had heard the attack and came rushing out just as Mamoru disappeared.   
  
"MAMO-CHAN!"   
  
  



	3. part 3

~~~~~~~  
Daini Tsuki   
Part 3  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Iie! Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed in devastation. Her one true love had been taken away from her. She had lost him. She couldn't save him. But what could have Usagi done to prevent this? She just lay motionless on the grass, staring up at the crescent moon. Her knee was throbbing painfully, but she didn't notice. Usagi was barely aware of her parents calling out to her... of her father picking her up and cradling his little girl. "Usagi," he whispered, "everything will be all right."   
  
Usagi clung tightly to Kenji. "Mamo-chan..." she said before she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Usagi! Telephone!" Ikuko shouted.  
  
Usagi leaned over to pick it up. What she wouldn't give to hear Mamoru's voice on the other end. She knew it wasn't going to be, though. Mamoru had been taken by Queen Nisei and Ruroni, her follower. Sighing, Usagi said, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Usagi, it's Rei. Meet us at Hikawa Shrine in a half hour."  
  
"Nani?" she asked. "What's--"  
  
"I can't explain right now, I have to get to the store for Grampa. I'll be back by the time you guys get here. Ja ne!"  
  
Before Usagi could reply, Rei had hung up. "Oi! It's going to take me a half hour just to get up the stairs!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
Ruroni watched the beautiful teenager limp across the street towards Hikawa Shrine. He was surprised that not one of the other Senshi was with her, but he was also glad. His job would be much easier. Queen Nisei had granted him permission to have Princess Serenity, and he would have her no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Usagi finally reached the bottom of the shrine stairs with 15 minutes to spare. Her knee was pounding again and she wondered why Rei or the other girls hadn't thought about it. She was exhausted and didn't have the strength go up all 40 stairs. A lone tear escaped down the young girl's face. She quickly brushed it away when she heard some call out to her.   
  
"Ojou-chan! Are you in need of assistance?" Usagi nodded, not really paying attention to the man who put his arm around her waist and helped her.   
  
As the reached the top of the stairs, Usagi turned to face the man. "Arigatou, Oj--" She let out a gasp. "Ruroni!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Baka!" Rei shouted shaking her head as she ran home. How could she have been so stupid? She had told Usagi to meet them at the temple. Why didn't she just have one of the others walk with her? Rei pushed the all-call button on her communicator. "Minna, we're so stupid! There's no way Usagi will be able to get to the shrine as fast as us."  
  
"Shimatta!" Makoto shouted. "You're right, Rei-chan! Ami-chan, Minako-chan, where are you two at?"  
  
"I'm leaving Cram School right now," Ami said.  
  
"And I'm heading past the arcade," Minako replied.  
  
Rei then told them to meet at Usagi's house in hopes that she hadn't left yet. "Right!" the girls said.  
  
"Besides," Minkao concluded. "This is Usagi-chan we're talking about. Since when is she early?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad you recognize me, Princess," Ruroni said with a smirk. "I want to share with you that Nisei-sama is now with the Prince. They will be married."  
  
"Masaka!" Usagi said hitting the panic button on her communicator.   
  
"It's true. And there is something you must know. If you don't come with me, I will personally kill Chiba Mamoru."  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Minna!" Ami shouted. "Usagi's at Hikawa Temple!"  
  
"Already?" Minako asked, confused.  
  
Ami nodded. "She just pressed her panic button!"  
  
The girls gasped. "That means," Rei started, "Usagi doesn't have time to transform!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power..."  
  
"Mars Star Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Star Power..."  
  
"Venus Star Power..."  
  
"...Make Up!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Hey! Stop right there!" Ruroni turned to see the Sailor Senshi. "How dare you hurt our friend!" Rei cried out. "On behalf of Mars..."  
  
"...Mercury..."  
  
"...Jupiter..."  
  
"...and Venus too..."  
  
"...we will punish you!"  
  
"Well, Senshi, how does it feel to know you couldn't protect your Princess?" Usagi was trying to break free of Ruroni's grasp, but she couldn't. He tightened his hold on her neck.  
  
Jupiter eyed Ruroni evilly. "You'd better let her go, Ruroni!" she shouted. "Sparkling Wide--"  
  
"Matte!"  
  
Jupiter stopped. "Nani, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Ruroni loosened his hold on Usagi's neck. "Onegai, Mako-chan, minna. If I don't go with him, he'll kill Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Iie, Usagi-chan," Ami said. "Mamoru-san wouldn't want you to do this for him."  
  
"Demo... if I don't, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"That's enough!" Ruroni hollered. "Lets go, Princess." Putting her over his shoulder, Ruroni jumped into a portal and disappeared.  
  
"USAGI!" Rei screamed. Ami and Makoto just stared at the spot that Ruroni and Usagi once occupied.  
  
"This can't be..." Minako whispered sinking to the ground. "...we failed."  
  
  



	4. part 4

~~~~~~~  
Daini Tsuki  
Part 4  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
~~~~~~~  
Tsukino Ikuko was beside herself with worry. "Shingo, are you certain Usagi said she'd be back in an hour?"  
  
"Hai, Mama."  
  
"Demo, it's been three hours already! Where could she be?"  
  
Shingo didn't have any clue. He and Ikuko called all of Usagi's friends, but there had been no answers. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Usagi?" Ikuko said, picking it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Ikuko, what's wrong?"  
  
It was Kenji. "Oh, Kenji! I can't find Usagi anywhere, she was supposed to be home three hours ago!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I also can't get a hold of any of her friends, I'm worried sick!" Ikuko told him, putting a hand to her head.  
  
During their conversation, Shingo had been looking out the window when he noticed Usagi's friends coming up the walkway... without his sister! Shingo flung the door opened and glared at Usagi's so-called protectors. "Where's Usagi?"  
  
"Kenji, hold on," Ikuko said looking at the Senshi.  
  
"Shingo-kun, I... we..." Ami stammered.  
  
"BAKA!" Shingo growled at them. "All of you! Why didn't you protect Usagi like you were supposed to? I hate you all!" He then ran upstairs.  
  
"Ikuko, what's going on?" Kenji asked over the phone.  
  
"Come home as fast as you can." Ikuko hung up and looked at the heartbroken teenagers.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was and her knee was pounding. Looking around, Usagi noticed that she was in a small, dimly lit room, lying on a cot. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.   
  
Usagi then remembered what had transpired for her to be where she was. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi got up, concern etched on her face. "Itai!" she screamed in pain as she put pressure on her right leg. "Baka!" Usagi then began to cry. "How can I save Mamo-chan? I don't have any clue as to where he his and my knee is killing me. What can I do?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Ruroni!"  
  
"Hai, my Queen."  
  
"Where have you put the Princess?"  
  
"In a room by herself."  
  
"Good, keep her there for the time being. I know you want her, but until the Prince denounces his love for her I can't have them running into each other." Ruroni bowed and left. "Youma!"  
  
"Nisei-sama..." the youma replied.  
  
"Come with me, we have some convincing to do."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
Shingo sat alone in his room. He couldn't believe that his sister was gone, maybe even forever. He knew the Senshi tried their hardest to save her, but he needed someone to blame and they were the easiest targets. "Iie!" Shingo shouted. This wasn't supposed to happen! He should be able to see his sister get married and graduate from school. "Usagi... don't leave me, onegai!" he said through tears.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Kenji looked at the four worn out teenagers asleep in Usagi's room. How big of a responsibility do these girls have? *I am so glad that they all weren't spirited away. If they were, I don't know if I'd ever get my little girl back.*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ikuko sat at the table in the kitchen, an untouched cup of tea in front of her. She didn't know what to do. What could the girls do? She knew they could save Usagi, but at what cost?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
He looked around the room he'd been in for the past few days. At least, it seemed like it had been a few days. How long had it been? He thought about Usagi non-stop. "Daijobu, Usa-ko?" he whispered.  
  
Mamoru looked up when the door was opened. A beautiful woman with long, red hair entered followed by a Youma. "Prince Endymion, are you ready to become my husband?" Mamoru asked who she was. "Nisei, Queen of the second Moon of the Earth."  
  
"Second Moon?"  
  
"During the Silver Millennium, the Earth had two moons. There was the Moon of Queen Serenity and my Moon. As Queen Metallia's followers grew stronger, my Moon, very small compared to Serenity's, was falling into ruin.   
  
Myself and Ruroni went to Earth to seek help from the King. That's where I first saw you, Endymion. I fell in love with you immediately, but you seemed to only be interested in the daughter of Queen Serenity.   
  
While we were on Earth, Metallia attacked our Moon and destroyed it. I was devastated! All my friends, family, and people were gone. Queen Serenity felt pity for me, that is all, and sent for myself and Ruroni. However, before we reached our destination, Queen Metallia captured us and put us into a cold sleep. We were to be awakened when the Princess reached her 14th year, to take our revenge." Nisei sighed and looked at Mamoru. "I wanted you to hold me in your arms, to tell me that you loved me the way I loved you."  
  
Mamoru gave her a sideways glance. "You fell in love with me after seeing me only one time?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, and now we'll be together forever, Endymion."  
  
"My name is Mamoru, and the only one I will ever be with is Usa-ko!" Nisei than telepathically spoke to her youma, who disappeared. Snapping her fingers, an image of the youma hovering over Usagi's sleeping form appeared. "Usa-ko! Yamete!"  
  
"Only if you denounce the love you have for her!"  
  
Mamoru was shocked. "Iie, I could never do that!" Nisei told the youma to suffocate her. "Don't! Onegai..." She looked at him. His eyes were filled with tears and his voice cracked as he whispered, "I denounce all my love for Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"What was that, Mamoru?"  
  
"I denounce all my love for Tsukino Usagi."  
  
~~~~~~~  
Looking up, Usagi yelped when she saw the youma. "Nani?"  
  
"Don't! Onegai..." *That was Mamo-chan!*   
  
Usagi heard him whisper something but she couldn't make out the words. "What was that, Mamoru?" Nisei asked.  
  
"I denounce all my love for Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Tears sprang to Usagi's eyes. "Mamo-chan!!!"  
  
The last voice she heard was Nisei's, laughing evilly.  
  



	5. part 5

~~~~~~~  
Daini Tsuki  
Part 5  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
~~~~~~~  
  
Four solemn girls walked down Juuban Street. Days had passed since Ruroni had taken Mamoru and Usagi. They hadn't been able to come up with any sure fire ways to save them, not even Ami.   
  
"Minna!" Turning, they saw Usagi's friend, Osaka Naru. "Ohayo," she said bowing. "Um, have you seen Usagi lately?"  
  
The teenagers glanced at each other. None of them knew what to say. Finally Makoto spoke up. "Usagi-chan is-- is missing."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean, missing, Makoto-san?"  
  
Rei cleared her throat to keep from crying. "What she means is that no one, not even Usagi's parents, know where she is."  
  
"Kami-sama..." Ami and Minako caught Naru as her knees gave out.   
  
Rei told them to take Naru home and to meet her and Makoto at Hikawa Shrine. The young priestess had an odd look in her eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~  
"What's going on, Rei-chan? Why did we rush over here so quickly?"  
  
"I want to do a fire reading. I had a strange feeling before."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"  
  
"Iie, I don't want the feeling to go away."   
  
Makoto sat cross-legged behind Rei. Five minutes later, the fire was out of control. If Makoto hadn't pushed Rei out of the way, she would have been severely burnt.  
  
"Rei-chan! Daijobu?"  
  
"Hai, arigatou," Rei replied as Ami and Minako entered.   
  
What they saw made them audibly gasp. Makoto was on top of Rei. "Uh...ano..." Ami stammered turning away.  
  
"To each his hamster!" Minako said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"That's, 'To each his own', Minako-chan," Makoto told her. "And you to are both ECCHI!"  
  
"ME?" Ami asked.  
  
Rei smirked. "We'll we'd expect something like this with Minako-chan, or Usagi--" Reality came crashing down on them. "Minna!" Rei shouted. "I have to tell you the vision I saw!" The young girl took a deep breath and explained. "I saw Mamoru-san in the arms of a beautiful, yet sinister looking woman and Usagi..."  
  
"Where was Usagi, Rei-chan?" Minako whispered.  
  
"Usagi was lying in a pool of blood!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
Tensions were high as Ami tapped furiously at her computer. The only sound was the constant beeping. Rei was in the corner of the room chanting to herself as unshed tears glistened in her once fiery eyes. Minako sat on the couch watching Usagi's father pace back and forth. Makoto was in the kitchen preparing some sort of meal for the weary group. Suddenly, Kenji lost it. "WILL YOU TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!"  
  
Everyone's head shot up as Ikuko and Makoto ran into the room. "Kenji!" Ikuko said.  
  
He sighed. "Gomen nasai, minna-san." The girls nodded in understanding. Makoto went into the kitchen again and came back with some sandwiches and Ikuko calmed Kenji.  
  
"Ahem..." Everyone turned to see Shingo standing there. He looked sorrowfully at the girls. "Gomen. I'm sorry I blamed you earlier. I know it wasn't your fault Usagi was taken. You all tried your best to save her."  
  
"It's all right, Shingo-kun," Minako said getting up and putting an arm around him. "We were never mad at you, it just hurt. We all forgive you."  
  
"A-arigatou."  
  
"Minna!" Ami shouted. "I found a trace, but if we don't teleport within the next few minutes, we'll lose it!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for," Makoto said pulling out her transformation wand. "Lets go!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power..."  
  
*Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, hang on, the Sailor Senshi are going to save you!*  
  
"Mars Star Power..."  
  
*Usagi... Don't give up! Mamoru-san, hang on!*  
  
"Jupiter Star Power..."  
  
*Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, be brave!*  
  
"Venus Star Power..."  
  
*Princess, Prince, don't leave us!*  
  
"...Make Up!"  
  
After transforming, Rei said, "Okay, girls it's time to teleport!"  
  
"Matte!" Shingo called out. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Iie, Shingo-kun, you can't," Minako said. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Shingo, you are not going and that's final!" Kenji said, grabbing his hand. "Go, girls, bring her back!"  
  
"Hai!" They formed a circle and called upon their respective planets for the power. "Sailor...."  
  
Just then, Shingo pulled out of his father's grasp and ran into the circle. "Shingo!" Ikuko shouted.   
  
Unfortunately, the girls couldn't stop. "...TELEPORT!" Within seconds, they were all gone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Senshi, suspended in outer space, looked at Shingo. He was in the middle, passed out. "Kami-sama..." Minako whispered. "We couldn't stop during the teleportation."  
  
"He'll be fine," Rei said then turned to Ami. "Where do we need to be?"  
  
Ami punched at her computer. "We're almost there! We have just enough time before the trace is lost."  
  
"Well," Makoto shouted, "lets go!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
Usagi stared at the ceiling as silent tears glistened on her cheeks. There was no way Mamoru didn't love her. Suddenly, she sat up. "I was feeling so sorry for myself that I nearly forgot about my brooch! I can transform, find Mamo-chan, and teleport out of here!" Usagi smiled, held up her brooch, and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!"   
  
When the transformation ended, Usagi looked down at herself. "N-nani?" She was in her Princess form. She also noticed that her knee was only slightly sore.   
  
"Serenity..." a voice said.   
  
Turning, she saw Queen Serenity. "Mother! I am so happy to see you!" She exclaimed through tears.  
  
"I am happy to see you as well, daughter." The Queen brushed Usagi's tears away. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Mamo-, I mean, Endymion does not love me anymore."  
  
"Yes he does, Serenity. Nisei is forcing Endymion to say that. If he does not marry her, she will kill you," the Queen said.  
  
Usagi sighed with relief. *Why did I even doubt him?*  
  
"You must save Nisei."  
  
"How?" Usagi asked as she sat.  
  
Queen Serenity sat next to her. "I will lend you my powers as well as the powers of the Silver Millennium." Usagi nodded. "Daughter, you must know by now why it is so important to save Nisei."  
  
"Because no one should live with such hatred," Usagi replied.  
  
The Queen smiled. "Hai, but that is not the only reason. Search your memories."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow. She watched as the memories of her past floated by. With a gasp, she opened her eyes. "Mother, Nisei is my aunt?"  
  
"Indeed she is, Serenity. She was your father's sister. I cared for her dearly and was upset that her whole family died as well as her kingdom. The day her moon was destroyed, she visited Endymion's father. She wanted his help to defeat Metallia, but she was too late, Metallia attacked. I sent for Nisei and her royal guard, Ruroni. They were both brainwashed by Metallia and put to sleep to be awakened when you reached your fourteenth year. Nisei and Ruroni no longer have memories of the past. Metallia planted a seed of evil in their minds. Nisei only wants revenge on you because Endymion loves you. Ruroni says he loves you, but he is really in love with Nisei. You must heal them both, Serenity."  
  
Usagi took it all in. She could hardly believe it. Now she just needed to know what to do. "Mother, how can I heal them with yours and the Silver Millennium's powers? What must I do?"  
  
The Queen stood up. "You will not know until Nisei and Ruroni remember their past. You must help them to, Serenity."  
  
"I will, Mother!"  
  
"And, Serenity... You must go through pain and suffering for that. There is no other way. The Senshi will be here to help, but you will ultimately be the one to save them all. Do you understand?" Usagi nodded solemnly. "Nisei is coming, be brave and be strong for your Prince, Nisei, and your world! I love you, Serenity!"  
  
"I love you too, Mother!" Then she was gone and in front of Usagi, stood Nisei.  
  



	6. part 6

~~~~~~~  
Daini Tsuki  
Part 6  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we?" Shingo asked after the Senshi had arrived at a dark palace.  
  
Ami was checking the surrounding area with her computer. "Minna, we have to enter through that window up there!" she said pointing.  
  
"Are you crazy, Ami-chan?" Minako asked. "That's got to be nearly twenty feet high!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Use your Love Me Chain, baka!" Shingo and the others laughed.  
  
"Oh!" Minako said. "Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
Mamoru sat up. He could have sworn he heard Sailor Venus shout her attack. Going to the window, he watched as the Love Me Chain hooked itself around the bars. Hopefully Mars was going first or no one would get through the window. Looking out, he saw, that indeed, the Senshi of Fire was climbing up first. When she arrived at the top, she almost let go as she gasped. "Mamoru-san!"  
  
"Konbanwa, Rei-chan," he said moving back.  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Princess Serenity. I wanted to let you know personally that Endymion and I will be married shortly after your death."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, I do not think so, my dear Aunt Nisei. Please remember, Nisei. You are my father's sister. You were brainwashed by Metallia long ago. She gave you false memories! My mother loved you so much!"  
  
"That is a lie, Serenity, and you know it! YOUMA!" Nisei shouted. The youma appeared right behind Usagi. It was the same one that tried to choke her. Usagi let out a cry and moved away. "You cannot get away, my youma is very strong. He is the only one I have left, but he will serve me well." ~Strangle her.~   
  
The youma was about to put its hands around her neck when a bolt of energy hit him. "That is enough, Nisei-sama! I will not allow you to do any harm to the Princess!"  
  
"Ruroni..." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Ruroni! You are such a fool!" Nisei said. "Youma, kill him!"  
  
"Iya! Nisei, do you not realize who he is?" Usagi asked. "Ruroni is your true love!"  
  
Ruroni blinked. Was what the princess saying really true? Usagi then sent him his memories using her crescent moon. "Nisei, aishiteru..." Ruroni told her. They were the last words he said to her before Metallia attacked.  
  
"N-nani?" Nisei was confused. Why was Ruroni talking this way? She immediately pushed away the memories Usagi sent to her. "Those are not my true memories!" ~Make her suffer!~  
  
Usagi screamed as the youma plowed into her, knocking her into the wall. She felt her head hit it with a sickening crack. It then picked her up and threw her across the room. Usagi looked at it helplessly. She didn't know what to do, everything was blurry. Usagi was so disoriented that she didn't see the youma preparing to blast her. Suddenly, someone was in front of her and the energy hit him instead. Usagi screamed again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Usa-ko!" Mamoru shouted, clutching his head in pain.   
  
"Mamoru-san, daijobu? What's going on?" Makoto asked.  
  
"She's in trouble, they're killing her!"  
  
"Nani?" Shingo asked, tears glistening in his eyes. Everyone's eyes widened as they heard Usagi scream. "USAGI!" Shingo shouted, running towards the sound of his sister's voice.  
  
"Shingo-kun, matte!" Rei said. They all ran after the boy.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Shingo..." Usagi whispered, holding her now semiconscious brother. "Shingo, can you hear me?"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi brushed the hair of the Shingo's eyes. "Why? Why did you do this?"  
  
"Because... because you have the world and all your friends to save. You're their hero... and-- and you're mine too!"  
  
"Shingo!" Usagi said, with a sad smile. "Arigatou..." She then noticed that Shingo's eyes were getting heavy. "Shingo! Shingo, you have to stay awake! Shingo!"   
  
"Gomen, Usagi, I can't." Shingo lost consciousness as the Senshi entered the room.  
  
"Nisei!" Usagi yelled, leaving Shingo in Sailor Mercury's care. "Can't you see what has happened? All the pain you are causing. Not only to us, but to yourself! Queen Serenity did not want this for you! She wanted you to have a family! And you do! You have me and my friends! Please, Nisei, don't you understand!"  
  
Nisei stood silent as Usagi tried to reason with her. *Maybe she's right, maybe Serenity really did want to help, not out of pity, but love. NO! She was pitying you!*   
  
"Minna!" Usagi said. "Destroy that youma, there's something I must do."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" the youma screamed in pain. Suddenly, it was confused and turned to Nisei.   
  
"Nisei!" Usagi warned as Ruroni jumped in front of her. The youma's attack was so strong that Ruroni couldn't protect Nisei completely.  
  
Ruroni slumped to the ground. "Ruroni! Are you all right? Ruroni!"  
  
"My Queen... aishiteru..." he whispered, closing his eyes for the last time.  
  
"RURONI!" Nisei broke through Metallia's barrier. ~Princess, heal me, onegai!~  
  
Everyone gasped as Usagi began to glow. Her pigtails flew in a non-existent wind and a staff appeared in front of her. The staff was silver with a golden crescent moon attached to the end of it. Calling upon the powers of her Mother and the Silver Millennium, Usagi whispered, "Moonlight... Breath of Redemption!"  
  
~~~  
  
Nisei sighed as the pure energy healed her and Queen Serenity appeared before her. She would not be living with Usagi and the others because of the wounds received by the youma. "Serenity-sama!"  
  
"Nisei, it is good to see you. You are healed and may now come to join us."   
  
Turning, Nisei saw Ruroni walking towards her. "Ruroni!" she exclaimed running to him. "Aishiteru, Ruroni! Arigatou, Serenity-sama!"  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi then called upon her mother again. *Take us home, Mother, we are ready.*  



	7. part 7

~~~~~~~  
Daini Tsuki  
Part 7  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
~~~~~~~  
  
Putting a hand to her head, Usagi woke up. Her head was pounding unmercifully. She probably had, what did Ami-chan call it? A contusion? No, concussion. Looking to her right, she saw her father staring out the window. To the left, asleep on a plastic chair, was Mamoru. Usagi smiled, but let him sleep. "Papa..." she whispered.  
  
"Usagi!" Kenji said rushing to her side and hugging her.  
  
"Oh, Papa!" They were both crying now. "Papa, it's so good to see you!"  
  
Mamoru woke up to the sound of Usagi's voice. He was so happy that he started crying too. "Usa-ko!"  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said turning to face him. Then she thought about her little brother, jumping in front of her. Usagi immediately sat up as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Shingo!"  
  
"Usa-ko, calm down. Take a deep breath," Mamoru told her pulling her into a hug. "That's my girl. Everything will be all right, we'll go see Shingo-kun in a minute."  
  
Kenji watched the two in awe. He had no idea how caring Mamoru could be. Of course, that evil man didn't give him much of a chance to find out. He could tell how much Usagi loved him. He decided that it didn't matter how they met, as long as Mamoru would protect her. "Usagi, lets go see your brother, ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded as Mamoru picked her up. "Just a minute!" A nurse shouted. "Tsukino-san should not be out of her bed!"  
  
Before either Usagi or Mamoru could respond, Kenji walked up to her. "This is my daughter and I take full responsibility for her! Now, step aside kudesai."  
  
"Fine, let me get a wheel--"  
  
"That's not necessary!" Mamoru said. "I'll take her."  
  
The three walked out leaving the nurse with her mouth hanging open.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
Usagi smiled at her friends. They all had tears in their eyes, but were happy to see her. "Daijobu?" Minako asked.  
  
"I am now. I'm going to see Shingo. Come to my room later, minna!"  
  
"H-hai..." they replied as Mamoru walked away carrying Usagi.  
  
Rei sighed. "Ano, Tsukino-san, does Usagi not know yet?"  
  
"Iie, Rei-san," Kenji said. "I-I couldn't tell her. I don't know how to tell her."  
  
~~~~~~~  
Mamoru gently placed Usagi in the chair next to Shingo's bed. The only sounds were the beeping of the heart monitor and various other machines. Ikuko watched Mamoru leave then gave Usagi a hug. "Mama, what's wrong with Shingo? How come he's not awake yet?"  
  
"Usagi... Shingo is in a coma."  
  
"A c-coma?" She could barely get the words out of her mouth. "Demo, he's going to be all right, ne? Mama! Shingo's going to be fine!"  
  
Ikuko shook her head. "The doctors just don't know. All we can do now is pray."  
  
"Mama..." Usagi said. Her voice cracked as she asked her mother if she could be alone with Shingo.  
  
"Hai. If you need anything, we'll be out in the hall," Ikuko told Usagi, kissing her cheek.  
  
Usagi waited for her mom to leave, then looked back at her baby brother. "Shingo... onegai, Shingo! Wake up! I don't want to live without you, Shingo!" Usagi's sobs racked her entire body. She held on Shingo's hand. "Shingo, onegai! Open your eyes. I need to hear you call me baka, and klutz, and ditz! Onegai..."  
  
"U-usagi..." Usagi's head shot up. "Usagi, I can't call you those things anymore."  
  
"Nani? Why not?"  
  
"Because I'd be lying," Shingo answered opening his eyes. He smiled at the expression on his sister's face. "Usagi-sama, you're my hero! Always remember that!"  
  
"Shingo!" Usagi cried out, giving him a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Mamoru brought Usagi back to her room. She was worn out from the excitement. Sighing, she looked at him. "Usa-ko," Mamoru said as he placed her on the bed. Usagi looked at him. "Usa-ko, gomen nasai. I feel horrible for doing that to you, but Nisei said she would kill you. I realize now that saying those words nearly did."  
  
Usagi brushed a lock of hair from his eyes. "Of course I forgive you, Mamo-chan. You're my Prince and we're bonded through centuries of love. No one could tear us apart. Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Aishiteru, Usa-ko."   
  
He lifted her chin with his hand and bent down to caress her lips. *I will always love you, Usa-ko, always!*  
  



End file.
